


Hold Me

by LilianaMcClain



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaMcClain/pseuds/LilianaMcClain
Summary: MC is unable to sleep so she goes to Mammon for help.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Hold Me

The silence was deafening, the house was so quiet that a ringing appeared in her ears. Sighing, MC turned on her side trying to find a position that would finally send her into the world of sleep. After a few more minutes of waiting, she tossed back her covers and got up, heading to her bedroom door. Her mind had drifted off and she absentmindedly headed to the room of one of the demon brothers. She knocked and a groan was heard from the other side before some shuffling and the door opened. Her boyfriend, Mammon, stood in front of her, half asleep, hair a mess and yawning. 

‘What are ya doing here so early, MC?’ He asked rubbing his eyes, 

‘I couldn’t sleep and my feet just took me here. I’m sorry to have woken you.’ She said looking down. Mammon yawned again before grabbing her hand and pulling her into his room. Carefully avoiding his pool table and heading towards his bed, he pulled MC through his room before sitting on his bed with her next to him. Letting go of her hand, he shuffled back on his bed and pat the spot next to him. She hesitated before getting up and heading round to the other side of his bed then got in. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, his warmth settling her body and she snuggled closer to him, relaxed. He shuffled, getting under his covers and laying down with her. Her head rested on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat going at a steady pace. Her eyes started to droop as she grew more relaxed and before long she fell asleep. Mammon smiled down at her and in a little while he drifted off as well. 

The two woke up to a flash going off followed by a stifled laugh from the side of the bed. MC shot up quickly and glared at whoever it was. When her eyes adjusted, she could tell it was Asmo and when she tried to get up, she was pulled back down by a still half-asleep Mammon who was enjoying the warmth.She turned her head to Asmo and mouthed “get out”, to which he responded with a pout which was replaced by swift wink before he headed out the door. She turned back to look at Mammon, who had started to wake up. She sat up slightly, and kissed his nose to which he became red, smiling a goofy smile at her. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
